


Dancing in the Dark

by CelticTiger21



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticTiger21/pseuds/CelticTiger21
Summary: Just a very brief, hopefully cute story of Waverly finally coming home from the garden and Nicole and her being able to be together for a moment.





	Dancing in the Dark

Dancing in the Dark 

Her fingertips roamed the soft skin of her arm, as her other hand pulled her body closer to her own in the darkness. Her eyes hadn’t adjusted yet to the lack of light around them, but the feel of her body, her touch against her own warmed over her senses. Her fingers lacing around this beautiful woman as they moved with each other, their heart beats and their breath holding the rhythm as they danced in the darkness, in each other’s arms. She could feel her warm breath against her neck as the leaned down, inhaling her scent, lavender and vanilla mixed with a spice that she knew only this small brunette had. She smiled against her skin before she placed a tender kiss against her pulse point. The tall redhead never danced before, not like this, music hummed for the petite woman’s lips as Nicole swayed against her, her hand holding the small of her back pulling her closer into the curve of her body. She would do anything Waverly ever asked of her, and this was easiest the one thing that made her smile the most as she could feel slender fingers move up the curve of her back, wrapping around the back of her neck, her fingers twisting through her red locks. Dancing in the dark with Waverly was beginning to become one of Nicole’s favorite things. It was about feeling the love they had for one another has they moved with each other, their own rhythm, their own music coursing through their senses as they swayed together, pulling each other closer into their bodies. Nicole brought Waverly’s hand to her lips, placing a gentle kiss across her knuckles as they continued to move, turning her hand and pulling her hand closer up her neck Nicole’s lips glided over soft skin of Waverly’s wrist. Waverly’s hand continued to run over the back of Nicole’s neck interlocking her own fingers together. Nicole caressed her cheek as her hand made its way down the gentle curves of her body, her fingertips finding their home against the exposed skin of her stomach, gliding over the edge of her skirt as both Nicole’s hands settle onto Waverly’s hips. The darkness surrounds them, pulling them closer together, their desire to feel one another burns like fire as their fingers glide over each other’s skin. 

“Waves...” Nicole breathes right before her lips press against Waverly’s. She can feel the small brunettes breathing increase as she pulls away, to trace the outline of her jaw. Her fingertips pull tighter against her skin, drawing her hips closer as Nicole guides her to their own dance. 

Waverly hums to the sensation of Nicole’s body pressing stronger against her own, pulling her in tighter with her movements. Nicole’s tongue finds the angle of her neck, and on instinct Waverly tilts her head back to allow her lips and tongue to explore more of her burning skin. Waverly can feel the fire burning under every tantalizing touch from Nicole’s lips, the wetness of her tongue fueling her need to feel every bit of Nicole. 

“God, Nicole,” Waverly moans. 

“I’ve missed you so much baby,” Nicole’s hands slide up under her shirt, her taut muscles vibrating under the touch as they glide up to the swell of her breasts, her lips suck against the skin of her neck. The way Waverly moans drives Nicole insane, it feeds her desire to touch her, to taste her, to do everything and anything so she can hear her name pour over Waverly’s lips. The light from the moon begins to pierce its way thru the darkness of the room as Nicole leads them closer to the bed. She pulls Waverly’s hips closer to her, her leg sliding in between Waverly’s as they move together. Her fingernails claw over the tender skin of Waverly’s hips as her teeth nip over her collarbone. Her need for Waverly is all consuming as their dance draws them closer to Waverly’s bed. Waverly’s hands loosen their grip from her red locks, and begin to drag down over her collarbones, and across her breasts. Waverly pulls in her bottom lip between her teeth when she feels Nicole respond to her hands slowly roam over her breasts, following down her stomach to the button of her pants, Waverly leans in on her tippy toes to place a kiss onto Nicole’s lips as her fingers expertly begin to unbutton the tall redheads jeans. Nicole pulls away, taking in a deep breath as she looks thru the darkness towards Waverly grasping her hands to stop her movements. Nicole wants her so badly, needs her, but it has been so long. Nicole’s thoughts drag her to the days and months she spent without Waverly, her heart crumbling in her chest as her hands grip around Waverly’s wrist, and she leans down against the small brunette, their foreheads resting against each other’s. 

“Nicole, what’s wrong?” Waverly questions as she feels her shaky breath blow across her skin. 

Nicole brings one of Waverly’s hands up to her lips, gentle kisses across her knuckles. Waverly feels a tear drop onto her wrist as Nicole turns over her hand to place a kiss on her wrist where a tear just fell. Waverly places her hand onto Nicole’s cheek, and she can feel the weight of Nicole lean into her touch. “Nicole, please,” Waverly worries as her thumb runs across her wet cheeks, “please what’s wrong baby?”

“I’m so...so....” Nicole shook her head trying to stop her tears from falling, squeezing her eyes tight, and leaning into Waverly’s touch. She needed to feel her touch, know she is real, know she is right here with her. “God, I’m just so sorry Waverly,” Nicole sniffed her tears. Nicole’s grip tightened around her waist, drawing her closer into the curves of her body.

“Baby,” Waverly furrowed her brow as Nicole attempted to hide her face into Waverly’s neck, she leaned back wishing she could see her face. The darkness surrounding the tall redheads features, “you have nothing to be sorry for.” Both of her hands cupped Nicole’s face, her thumbs slid over her cheeks, wiping away her tears. 

“I should have found you...”

“Baby, you did,” Waverly tried to stop her. She knew Nicole never stopped. She may not know every detail of what went on, of what they did to bring her home, or who had what part in anything to find her, but she knows in her heart, and because she knows Nicole, knows Nicole loves her, so she knows that Nicole never stopped trying to find her. “You did find me. I’m home,” Waverly tried to calm her as she felt Nicole shaking her head again, “I’m right here in front of you. I’m home. I’m here with you.”

“I should have found you sooner Waves,” Nicole cried, “No......no, I should have been there. I should have protected you.” 

Waverly stepped back a little from Nicole’s grasp. Her initial reaction that flashed over was anger as she felt she doesn’t need protection. She is strong, she can take care of herself, but then she felt Nicole’s fingers tremble slightly against the skin of her lower back as Nicole attempted to keep hold of her small frame. Waverly knew not matter what Nicole would always feel the need to protect her, the need to save her. Not because Nicole felt Waverly was weak, or that Waverly needed another person to make it or be alright, to be safe. No, Nicole knew exactly who Waverly is, she truly sees her for everything she is, she sees the real Waverly. It is because that is the type of person Nicole is. Nicole is the type of person that wants to save the world, and protect everybody. Those are just some of the parts of Nicole that Waverly absolutely loves, those parts that give Nicole such strength....strength to keep going no matter what. “Nicole look at me,” Waverly begged, as she pulled Nicole closer to her. Waverly moved one of her thumbs over Nicole’s bottom lip, it trembled under her gentle touch. “There is absolutely nothing to be sorry for Nicole. I’m here with you right now. That’s all that matters, we are together,” Waverly smiled, “and I love you so much.” 

Waverly began pulling Nicole’s face down towards her, she leaned up on her tippy toes to meet her, her breath whispering across her skin as Waverly searched for Nicole’s lips. “I’m right here,” Waverly breathed as her lips glided over Nicole’s. 

“I love you Waves,” Nicole closed her eyes, and Waverly tugged at Nicole’s bottom lip with her own in a gentle kiss. Waverly hums as Nicole kisses her back, wrapping her arms tighter around her. Waverly’s hands sliding behind Nicole’s neck, fingers mixing amongst red locks of hair. Waverly missed kissing Nicole, her gentle lips sliding across hers, how she tastes and feels against her. Nicole’s feet began moving, her arms pulling Waverly with her, dancing together again. Their bodies moving thru the darkness together, Nicole’s grip tightening around her, never wanting to let her go, her lips tasting her sweetness. This was her Waverly. She was home with her. She was real, and Nicole would never let her go. This is where she needed her, in her arms. 

As Waverly continued to hum, Nicole’s body guided Waverly’s thru the darkness together. Nicole smiles against her lips. “I love dancing with you.” Waverly smiles as she kisses Nicole’s lips again, her tongue begging for entrance. Nicole pulls back just enough, “I love everything about you,” she says. Her eyes finally adjusting to the darkness as she sees Waverly’s smile, and then she moves closer, swallowing Waverly’s hum into a kiss filled with love and desire as Waverly pulls Nicole’s body over top of her as she leans back onto her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed reading. As always, kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
